Rainbow
by Dessers
Summary: Nymphdora Tonks's life chronicled by her Mum - Andromeda Tonks. The ups, downs all in her mother's eyes. "My little rainbow."


**This story is written for and inspired by Kitty East's 25 challenge. I saw the prompt "Rainbow' and this came to me. So I hope you enjoy it!**

Red. Pink. Yellow. Green. Purple. Blue. Orange.

The little baby girl's fine peach fuzz hair changed colors like a kaleidoscope, as she slept in her cradle. My little rainbow.

I named her Nymphdora. Nymphdora Tonks. A long, powerful name. Just like my family would've liked. But I didn't do it to please them. No, they'd long forgotten me.

As crazy as it sounds I liked the name. Long and sweet yet strong. Ted agreed, he thought it would sound very intimating when she was in trouble. Meanwhile he could call her million nicknames.

Nymphdora. The name meant gift. And she was our gift. Our rainbow.

She grew to be such a high spirited child. Always running about playing, jumping on the sofa, and, playing outside- usually chasing garden gnomes with sticks. She was always asking questions. "What is this?" and "What 'bout that?". It took a Memory Charm or two to explain to Muggles why Dora's hair changed colors rapidly as did her nose and ears changed their shape.

Ted and I certainly had our hands full.

And Sirius Black. I could never decide if that cousin of mine was a good influence or not. Sure, Sirius was a Auror and a good man. But he was careless and let my daughter ride around on his flying motor bike. What mother would want that? Dora loved him, as he loved her. She'd come home with tales of ice creams and games then bubble about how "Sirius was the coolest cousin ever!". So I didn't scold him to much, after all he is the only family I had left.

I loved him despite his recklessness.

After Sirius was sent to Azkaban he ceased to exist for the us. I couldn't believe he'd do that...James was his best friend after all. When ever his name was mentioned I'd stiffen and Dora would frown as if something had been taken from her. In a way I guess some one had. But overall our lives went back to normal. Ted went to work and joked around with Dora, I kept them both in line, and Dora played like a child her age should.

Only a few years later on a clear August day a dark grey owl tapped on our kitchen window. Dora had squealed a rushed to open the glass window pane, letting the owl flutter inside. She retrieved a creamy envelope from its talons and the owl flew away back to the Hogwarts grounds. Dora's eyes had fastened on the letter she held, like it was a priceless artifact that she couldn't drop. Carefully, she broke the wax seal and slipped the yellowy parchment.

She licked her lips and read aloud: "_Dear Miss Nymphdora Tonks, I am pleased to inform you that you are invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need one standard cauldron, wand, the books listed on the parchment enclosed, and if you please a cat, owl, or, toad. We we will see you on September, first at Platform nine and three quarters. Thank you, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."_

Dora grinned her changing from forest green to an exuberant cherry red and began babbling. "I'm going! I'm really going! I'm going to make the house Quidditch team, and, make friends, and, become an Auror like Sirius!"

She clamped her hand over her mouth then took it off cautiously. "Mum, I'm-"

"It's okay, dear." I lied gently.

The next week she had boarded the Hogwarts Express, already wearing her brand new school robes. was crying softly as she boarded.

Dora had looked up at me sadly and planted a kiss on my cheek, "I'll be back Mum, promise,"

She waved to us from the train's window, her hair today bubblegum pink. I watched sadly as my daughter sped farther and farther away. Two days later Ted and I had received a letter saying she'd been sorted into Hufflepuff like her father. She wrote about the fun she was having and the friends she'd made. Part of me wanted to be a schoolgirl again. Carefree and happy.

Two years later Dora made Chaser on the House Quidditch team. Another tww years later she'd decided she in fact did want to be an Auror and got all the necessary O.W.L s she needed. Over the years we met her friends. Charlie Weasley a Gryfinddor, Anna a fellow Hufflepuff, and, Austin a Ravenclaw had visited our home over the holidays. Dora didn't answer to "Nymphdora" any more. She was Tonks or Dora to her friends, but I'd named her and she'd always be Nymphdora to me. Once again all to soon Dora graduated from Hogwarts and went into Auror training.

So many things happened while she was in training. Sirius escaped Azkaban and was innocent. When I saw him for the first time after his escape I couldn't say anything. How could this be the boy who spiked the punch at a frilly, high class Pure-blood party when we were young? His face was gaunt and his eyes haunted by years in Azkaban instead of with laughter. Dora had joined the Order with Sirius and was taking on dangerous missions.

She went that night to the Department of Mysteries with Sirius. That was the night he died. And _he _came back. I remembered how I'd begged Bellatrix not to join him. Did she listen? Of course not. She never listened

After Sirius died Dora wasn't the same. Instead of her usual joking, cheerful self she was withdrawn and sullen. I suppose she had a right to be. After all her favorite cousin had just died right after she'd gotten him back.

I was as surprised as any mother would be went she brought Remus Lupin home dinner. I remembered him from school- he was one of Sirius's friends after all. Frankly, I pride myself for being an open minded person so I was ashamed of the tiniest piece of mistrust that I found when I learned he was a were wolf. Remus was _so_ much older then her, though! Well over five years, at least. And she married him. He was my son-in-law so I managed to be polite as possible. He loved my daughter so that was enough.

That year was a living hell for me. Ted had to go on the run because he was a Muggle-born. I had to wait in uncertainty for weeks. Two weeks after he left Kingsley appeared on my door step wearing a black trench coat.

"Hello, Kingsley. What brings you to my house?" I asked brightly. A visit from him was welcomed; after all he was basically inducted into the family.

"Andromeda may I come in?" he asked tensely.

"Of course! I'll make us some tea." I said leading him to my kitchen. I produced two tea cups and poured tea into them. Then I handed one t him and then stirred sugar into mine.

"Andromeda I'm sorry to have to tell you this. Ted h-he's dead." Kingsley whispered.

The cup fell from my hand and shattered on the tile floor, brown tea spilling from over the floor. "No. No this can't be happening."

"I'll call Dora." Kingsley said reassuringly. Moments later Dora and Remus appeared in a flash of green from the fire place. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was clutching her husband's hand.

"Oh, Mum," she croaked.

I cried for hours while Dora and Remus soothed my nerves. After a week only a dull pain was left. It didn't hurt all the time. But now I had a little happiness. My Dora was pregnant. I was going to be a Grandmother. Even if this wasn't the ideal time for a baby-we were in a stupid bloody war- I was thrilled. A little spot of sunshine to make our lives bearable, again.

When Dora went into labor we couldn't go to St. Mungo's for the child. After hours and hours she was holding her baby son. Teddy Remus Lupin. The name was perfect. He was a Metamorphagus like his Mum,too. He was so sweet an innocent while he was asleep. Remus had gone to tell the rest of the Order. They made Harry Potter the godfather, I thought the boy was nice enough for my grandson.

Only a week later we got news a battle broke out. At Hogwarts. Remus and Dora discussed it in hush tones whether they should go or not. After a while Remus reappeared, he kissed Dora's cheek and his son's head.

"I love you." he whispered and disappeared into the fire. Only ten minutes later Dora handed me Teddy.

"Mum, I have to go. Watch Teddy for me." Dora said walking towards the fire.

"Dora! Please, tell me you're coming back." I said desperately.

"I'm so sorry mum. I-I can't do that. I love you and Teddy." Her eyes glistened with tears and then she whizzed away. Gone.

And she didn't come back. Neither did Remus. It was just me and Teddy. Alone. Harry came around to help but he's as much of a mess as I am.

Now, as I hold my grandson watching them lower Dora's body into the grave, I don't cry. Teddy cries because he wants his parents. He doesn't understand. I don't even understand.

Dora's body is cold and lifeless as is her hair a mousy brown. Not Dora's hair. She was full of life.

My little rainbow is gone.

I look down at my tiny grandson gurgling in my arms.

Pink. Yellow. Green. Purple. Red. Blue.

Maybe just maybe, Nymphdora Tonks hasn't left us completely.

Maybe she's always be here.

**So what do you think? Feed back is much appreciated and loved. So click that button!**


End file.
